Karel The Killer
Wycinek z lokalnej gazety: TEN OSTRY DZIK KAREL JEST DALEJ NA WOLNOŚCI ALE POLICJA NIC NIE POTRAFI Z NIM ZROBIĆ BO TO ŚMIERDZĄCE LENIE Po tygodniach niewyjaśnionych podarć spodni dziewczyn, groźny i tajemniczy karel wciąż powiększa liczbę swoich ofiar. Znaleziono jednak Oliwię, która odważnie opowiada traumatyczną przygodę z karelem:Było już koło 2.00. Pisałam sobie z Anitą na messengerze. I wtedy usłyszałam że ktoś puka w moje okno. Wyjrzałam przez nie i zobaczyłam karela. Spytał się mnie czy może wejść. Odpowiedziałam mu że ma iść spać bo jutro na 8.00 do szkoły. I wtedy on wyjął śrubokręt i zaczął rozkręcać moje okno. Kiedy mu się to udało wszedł przez nie i zabrał się do darcia moich spodni. Byłam przerażona, nigdy nie widziałam żeby był aż tak dziki. Kiedy skończył z moimi spodniami uciekł przez okno. Siedziałam cała osłupiona ze zdziwienia i strachu. Akurat go bym nie podejrzewała o takie dzikowanie. Karel wraz z rodziną przeprowadzili się do Fordonu. Nie mogli narzekać były: Gimbusy wynoszące ławki przez okno, upośledzone gimbazy i upite żule w autobusach 74. Po tym jak się rozpakował przyszedł do niego Kuba:-Oh boiiiii hej karel ile już odblokowałeś erotycznych scen w wiedźminie?-Wszystkie.-Ohhhh boiiiii ale ty dziki. Ej a byś chciał wpaść do mnie jutro na dziką imprę będzie alkohol i wjeżdżanie?-Ok.I wtedy Kuba wrócił do swojego domu w celu nerdzenia. Karel miał już na dzisiaj dosyć więc postanowił iść spać. Następnego dnia spotkała go najbardziej przerażająca rzecz jaka stała się w jego życiu. To była (Uwaga szokująca pauza) OLIWIA W AUTOBUSIE!!!1!1!1. Usiadła koło niego i powiedziała:-Hej karol co tam u ciebie?-...Wtedy coś w nim pękło. Poczuł dziwne uczucie że poprostu chciał ją olać do końca życia.Po tym jak autobus przyjechał na przystanek na którym wysiadał wysiadł i poleciał w stronę szkoły. I wtedy stała się jeszcze bardziej niszcząca psychikę rzecz. Pierwszą lekcją Karela był (OMG) NIEMIECKI!!!1!1!1. Karel gdy tylko się o tym dowiedział był cały roztrzęsiony. Nie wiedział jakie piekło mogła mu zgotować pani Szatan. Zadzwonił dzwonek, pani Szatan podeszła pod salę z maniakalnym uśmiechem na twarzy. Karel wiedział że nie szykuje się nic dobrego. I nie uwierzycie, miał rację. Gdy wszyscy usiedli pani Szatan przemówiła demonicznym, przerażającym głosem: No dobra no to zrobimy sobie (Uwaga to będzie mocne) TEST DIAGNOSTYCZNY!!1!1!1. Psychika Karela w tej chwili tylko uległa dalszemu niszczeniu. Po 45 minutach test się skończył. Wszyscy wyszli z sali. Karel siedział pod salą cały roztrzęsiony. Lecz stał się jeszcze bardziej roztrzęsiony kiedy dowiedział się że jego następną lekcją jest wf z panem KUCOWSKIM!!!1!!11. Po przebraniu pan kucowski już czekał na jego klasę. Rozpoczął od śmieszkowania ale w jego oczach było widać tylko chęć zadawania psychicznego cierpienia swoim uczniom. Powiedział że w ramach kompromisu klasa karela pójdzie na bieganko wokół orlika. Z każdym następnym kółkiem karel czuł coraz większe załamanie, powoli dochodził do swoich limitów, aż w końcu coś w jego psychice pękło. Rzucił się na swoją koleżankę Klaudię i podarł jej spodnie. Klaudia była w kompletnym szoku. Jedyne co udało jej się wymamrotać to:-Karrrel czzemu to zrooobiłeś?Po tym Karel uciekł do swojego domu. Kiedy tam doszedł wszedł w listę uczniów i zaczął losować swoją kolejną ofiarę. Karel właśnie stał pod blokiem Kacpra. Zauważył że Kacper mieszka na 4.piętrze więc zaczął myśleć nad tym jak może dojść do jego okna. I wtedy zauważył dwa bardzo przypadkowe kilofy leżące bardzo przypadkowo pod blokiem Kacpra. Zaczął się wspinać aż udało mu się wspiąć do okna. Kacper w tym czasie nieświadomy zagrożenia pisał sobie z Klaudię na messengerze o tym, która z dziewczyn z ich klasy jest najbardziej dzika. Słyszał dziwne dźwięki za oknem więc postanowił odsłonić okno. Automatycznie odskoczył kiedy zobaczył w swoim oknie Karela który rozkręca jego okno. Karel wlazł do jego pokoju i rzucił się na niego. Porobił mu całkiem solidne dziury w spodniach. Po skończeniu swojej roboty wyszedł przez okno i zszedł kilofami na dół. Kacper był zszokowany. Nie ogarniał co to się stanęło więc poszedł spać. A więc chciałbym cię ostrzec. Jeżeli kiedykolwiek spotkasz na swojej drodze Karela the Killera to uciekaj albo to właśnie do ciebie karel przyjdzie się włamać następnej nocy.